Blocks To NEVER Build Your House With
'''Blocks To NEVER Build Your House With '''is a Minecraft Series seen in ExplodingTNT's Channel. This Series explains many blocks that you'll not build a house in Minecraft. __TOC__ Description Episode 1 Minecraft is almost 10 years old, people have made millions of different houses. But in this video we go over 6 blocks that should NEVER be used to build a house in Minecraft... Episode 2 Let's look at 5 MORE Blocks to NEVER Build your house with in Minecraft... Story A man with a mustache wants to build a House like everyone else, but with blocks that is not recomended to build a house. He tries many times to build a house and fails every time. Part 1 Skits Bedrock The mustache man finally finished to build the Bedrock House. He puts the Bedrock door and wants to see from outside, and it got stuck. It tried to break and the moment that he messed up. He screams for help, and Daters from Minecraft heard something and has gone away. 3 Days later, he died, and Pink Sheep reveals that the man had forgotten about Creative Mode. Diamond The mustache man now just built a Diamond House, and he looks from outside. It was very cool from outside and it's on the best quality. Now he needs to build a Diamond Kitchen. 2 Hours later, Many child found the mustache man's house and mined them. When he is back, he was SHOCKED that the children was mining his house. Then he used the /kill command to commit suicide. Gold The mustache man made a Gold house because nobody cares about this block. He mines gold for his Golden Kitchen. 2 Hours later, He's SHOCKED again because the noobs is mining the house. Mustache man asked for the noob why he's mining gold. But in his mind, the noob is mining BUTTER. and that's a old joke bro. Dirt He build a dirt house, and he gave up to build a perfect house. He entered the inside and it looks ugly. But he's safe? NO. Pros came to invade his house. The mustache man saw the copy of him, and he was A TWIN BROTHER with other pros. The mustache man denies being a noob, but then, all the pros attack the mustache man, Because they think he's a noob for a dirt house. Lava The mustache man made a house out of lava, and he's safe from Childs, Noobs and Pros. nobody will break it because that's a house made out of lava. Then he sleeps. But he's not safe from trolls who come to his house. The troll leader comes to troll him, and he inserts more lava. Lava sounds appear, making the mustache man waken up from his nap. And he dies because of burning from the trolls's tricks. Glass The mustache man builds the glass house, and he thinks that this house is modern. And in inside was also beautiful. One guy visited his house, and it smells the guy. And he said: "omg u smell like poop","go take a shower" and leaves, because he didn't taken a shower. He takes a shower and his house is see through, because it's made of Glass. He needs some luck from not anybody see the man taking a shower. 12 Minutes later, he didn't noitced everyone until many Players see that the man was taking a shower from seeing from the glass. A man takes a picture for the News. that would see in the final of the video. Part 2 Skits Cobwebs THIS PART IS A STUB. HELP EXPLODINGTNT WIKI TO EXPAND THIS PART. The man with the mustache rebuilds the house using cobwebs, but he gets stuck in the wall after he gets mobbed by spiders who broke in. Ice THIS PART IS A STUB. HELP EXPLODINGTNT WIKI TO EXPAND THIS PART. The mustache man builds his house via some ice. However, a noob does a campfire nearby so he can roast his marshmallows, causing the house to melt. The water stream destroys the fire. The now-angry noob runs off to sue the mustache man (who had no responsibility). Portal THIS PART IS A STUB. HELP EXPLODINGTNT WIKI TO EXPAND THIS PART. The mustache man builds the house with nether portals, but is assaulted by Ghasts who come through the portal. Purple Shep Block THIS PART IS A STUB. HELP EXPLODINGTNT WIKI TO EXPAND THIS PART. The mustache man builds the house with blocks that suspiciously look like Purple Shep. The blocks taunt him, and he quits for a while to escape their warbling. TNT THIS PART IS A STUB. HELP EXPLODINGTNT WIKI TO EXPAND THIS PART. The mustache man builds his house with TNT, but soon, the need to fart gets him. This fart causes his house to explode. Since he got caught in the blast, the mustache man dies. Trivia * The mustache man is very common to appear at many of the ExplodingTNT's Videos. ** He also resembles BaconCrafter slightly. * Mustache man's twin brother appears at Part 1, And thinks that he's a noob. * The Purple Shep block appears at Part 2, And it really talks. Plus, This block didn't exist at Minecraft at all! * The Lava one appeared Part 1's Tumbnail. * The Portal one appeared Part 2's Tumbnail. * Had it been made from the packed variation of Ice, Compressed Ice, the ice house would not have melted or destroyed the campfire that was built by the noob. Category:Series Category:Videos